


Pineapples, Strawberries and Mangos

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Fruit, M/M, Sam and Bucky being cute and fluffy, Tumblr Dare, implied Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a dare on tumblr:</p><p>"Okay so I dare you to write a fic with Heimdall Fury and Rhodey. The ship is Sambucky and the fruits are pinapples strawberries and mangos"</p><p>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples, Strawberries and Mangos

"Why am I here?" He had asked the question about five times already and Fury was beginning to look a little more pinched with every time that he did it again but Rhodey couldn't help but still keep on repeating the impatient question of a typical five year old. 

He knew exactly why he was here, why he was outside the facility in a freaking thundering rainstorm, holding a bloody fruit basket while Fury stared up into the sky like some terrying bird watcher. And Wilson and Barnes shared an umbrella and were so busy gazing into each other's eyes that Rhodey wouldn't even have been surprised if the rain just stopped over them in sheer awe.

Or maybe they would just melt away, considering of how much sugar they were made of these days. 

Rhodey wasn't jealous, he was very happy in his own relationship, a very fulfilled steady relationship with a beautiful smart woman. A genius who was multitasking now between military and government.

World ending scenarios did that to you. Worst cockblock ever.

He hadn't seen Carol in days.

Fury had apparently decided to no longer play the mute card and spared one short look in his direction before going right back to glaring up into the cloudless sky.  
"Miss Foster is not answering my calls and we do not have the time to wait until she gets back to us. Rogers, Stark, Romanov and Barton are mobilizing their share of heroes, we have our own list." Fury said and though it didn't answer Rhodey's question at all, he still took it.

All of their nerves were running thin.

Except for Sam and Bucky. 

Sam and Bucky were so sweet in love and caught in their blissful honeymoon phase that even the impending doom couldn't distract them from their cute lovefest.

Rhodey really missed Carol and downtime.

He was about to politely – and only with a little sniping sarcasm – ask them to stop their giggling and staring and utterly teeth-rotting cute hand-holding when the air around them sizzled with thunder and the beam of light hit the never healed or regrown scorch marks on the ground.

They all tensed, Rhodey kept the fruit basked safely in front of his chest, while Sam and Bucky struggled for a moment in pushing the other one behind their backs, ending in Bucky holding up the umbrella while Sam had one arm across his chest, pushing him back a little. So endearing.

The blinding light vanished and all four of them looked at the imposing man in the golden armor, Rhodey tried to look welcoming but failed a little when the feeling of ridiculousness with the damn fruit basket overruled the smile on his face. Sam and Bucky certainly succeeded, looking like pure sunshine and rainbows and puppies, grinning brighter than the sun.

Fury though kept the forever unimpressed look of eternal blankess on his face as he made one step closer to Heimdall. And then went right down to business without even a single thought of greeting the Asgardian, no one had any manners left nowadays.

"Do you happen to know where Thor is? The earth is in danger and I happen to know that he is rather found of this blue little planet, and we could use another heavy hitter." Fury spoke up and Heimdall's all-seeing gaze locked onto him, but there was no ill-meaning in the way he held himself so Rhodey let himself relax again. Eyes very much not looking how SamBucky – thank you Natasha for putting that one in his head – went right back to holding hands between their bodies, clasped together their hands were even swinging back and forth a little.

"Prince Thor is attending to his duties as a prince of Asgard. There are other realms in need of his protection and strength." That deep voice said with enough power behind it that Rhodey felt his spine straighten. And the amount of embarassment over holding a goddamn fruit basket rise even higher.

What in the name of all the gods had Fury been thinking when he had turned up with that thing?

Pineapples, Strawberries and Mangos.

"As we are aware." Fury took over again. Rhodey really wondered just what kind of father-issues were running in Steve's veins to just let this man come right up into their facility and bark out orders like he still was Director of Shield, like the Avengers were still in any way associated with Shield. He knew why Tony respected the man and knew the reason why Tony let himself be told to take Pete and go and find Banner. Steve was a mystery, maybe Carol would knew.

He made a mental note to ask her.

If he was ever allowed to bloody see her again for longer than five minutes.

"But we have reason to believe that Thanos will not stop with our planet but move on to the next realm, so it would be of the greatest service if you can give us a chance to speak to Thor." Fury brought it down the point and then pointed at Rhodey, or how he realized after a second of wide eyed panic at the basket in his hands, "We brought pineapple."

Excuse me?

Heimdall lit up like a kid on christmas morning presented with a tree and a heap of presents, turned around so quickly Rhodey could barely follow his movements. 

What the fuck?

"Pineapples, you say? Well, I might be open for a quick trip. But only once." Heimdall offered without even for a second taking his eyes off of the fruit in the basket. Rhodey wasn't so sure if asking Bucky – who was closest to him – to pinch him to make sure he wasn't dreaming was any kind of a good idea so he kept himself quiet as Heimdall stopped right in front of him and picked up a pineapple, "Very well." He said after a quick inspection of said fruit, "Step into the circle and we'll be on our way."

Three pairs of eyes snapped into Fury's direction but he didn't acknowledge any of them and instead stepped into the now freshly burned out circle in the grass. Rhodey followed directly after Heimdall and Bucky and Sam would have if Fury hadn't pointed a finger at them in the next second and made them freeze in place.

"No, you stay here, someone needs to stay on base if something happens. Also, if I hear another giggle coming out of Barnes' mouth, I'm gonna shoot someone, so see you later. Goodbye." He said while next to him, Heimdall pulled out a knife from somewhere and merrily cut away at the pineapple to get at the eatable parts. Rhodey kept on holding the bloody basket.

The facility, the grounds as well as a now grumpy Bucky and a sheepishly smiling Sam disappeared in a wall of light in the next moment and Rhodey closed his eyes for a moment. 

When they arrived in Asgard, the basket in Rhodey's hand was empty, he was busy wondering where all that pealed away fruit parts had vanished into and felt slightly nauseous over having watched someone eat four pineapples, at least two bowls of strawberries and six mangos without even stopping for a word once.

"Let's go." Heimdall announced once Fury and Rhodey were no longer a little unstable on their feet, and then they marched through the open gate.

With Rhodey still clutching that damn basket.


End file.
